tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/Return of the King: Unnused concept
Hey, whilst I was transferring my data from my old hard drive, I found this half a pie that I started, that probably would've taken the whole RoTK RP in a... sorta different direction. The original idea was that Xerxes, Danzig, Asgarne and a few other characters were originally adventurers, kind of like the five companions. This was way back in the Methedoic Era, during a war. As you can probably tell it's been so long that I struggle to remember any of it, I ditched the idea, because I didn't think that I could make it work. Dumb idea.txt (No, that's what I called it. xD) "We'll need more time to calibrate it or else we'll be blasted into tiny pieces, this is a very unstable method of teleportation!" Another voice echoed throughout the cave as Asgarne stepped inside, eventually jogging to see what the discussion was about. The Nord ran through the tunnel and quickly found himself in a grotto, which was lit up purple, thanks to a large purple crystal at the center. He had no understanding of geography, so he had no idea if this was common place or not, though in all honesty, he didn't exactly care. "Listen, if we don't use this thing right now? They'll come in here and chop us into tiny pieces. At least the former's painless!" Evelyn yelled in response to the male's yammerings, Asgarne stood still and folded his arms, watching as it unfolded. Sadly, they noticed his presence as it was difficult not to, him being ten feet tall and built like a marble statue. "Oh? This him?" The Man asked, revealing that he seemed to have some sort of black, venomous growth over his eyes and just over his nose, the veins around this area of his face were black and from the looks of things the infection was spreading. He clicked and clacked twice, then did so a third time as he slowly registered his height... "I thought that he'd be taller..." He figured, with a shrug. Evelyn tutted and rolled her eyes before looking back to Asgarne, gesturing for him to come forward. The Tribal quickly followed his lover's instructions, though he was originally under the impression that they were doing this alone, he hadn't forgotten that he was doing this for Evelyn and it mattered not what changed, just so long as they could escape together. As he moved closer towards them both, he found himself pushed aside by a Redguard warrior, from Hammerfell, clad in various silks and metals that were either imported or were genuine Hammerfell craftsmanship. Considering that he was a Redguard, Asgarne assumed the former... "More are coming, if we're doing this then we do it now!" "Right you are, put your hands on the Crystal, quickly now!" The Altmer insisted, prompting the others to do so as they looked to him awkwardly as the blind Altmer began to power it up, with the help of Evelyn's touch. Within seconds the crystal began to resonate with some form of powerful energy, to the degree that it was blinding, Asgarne quickly looked away and closed his eyes... Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Return of the King